Perfect Present
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday and Naruto having a crush on him, doesn't know what to get him! Running around market street with him genin team he gets him three presents, but will Sasuke accepect? YAOI, SASUNARU!


Well I wanted to write a one-shot for Sasuke-emo's birthday, so here ya go!

Disclaimer: all I own is team 17 and my Naruto plushie

Warnings: swearing, sexaul situtions, and Y.A.O.I! Don't like then don't read, but don't flame!

Rating: Teen

Insprations: Well Sasuke-emo's b-day, and my new osm friend Azu-chan!-glomps-

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Present**

Man who the hell would have thought that _Sasuke Uchiha _of all people would be tough to shop for! I mean normally I -Naruto Uzumaki next Hokage- would just get him some new weapons right?

But then I thought about it and was like Sasuke+alone+sharp object one big no-no. Sometimes I swear he is emo and cuts him or something. So that was like completely out of the question. But still even after ditching that gift theres still a lot more. But people -including Sasuke- wouldn't think that I care what he thinks about it but I do.

OK wanna know the big secret? Well I've had this huge crush on him since we were 12. When I was little it didn't faze me much but now since I'm 18 and he's turning 19 I can't deny my..._love_...for him anymore. You have no idea how weird it is to say that.

So now the big problem, what the hell to get for that damned sexy Uchiha. Wait...I didn't say that...shut up!

* * *

Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves, could not exactly be called "peaceful" today. For today was July 23, or if any of you speak fan girl. "OMGITSSASUKEKUNSBIRTHDAY!OMGOMGOMG!" Hoards of stampeding teenage girls littered the town on a search for Sasuke-kun's perfect gift -and him-. But all those girls weren't the only ones looking for a wonderful gift for the raven haired ANBU captain. 

In the middle of market street was a confused blonde boy going from window to window with new hope to find a gift for his best friend.

Naruto leaned against the even brick wall and slumped to the ground. He lowered his head and sighed. Once again, there was nothing that seemed to be "perfect". He silently reached into the pocket by his knee in his gray and a bit baggy pants. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper with a list of shop names that he though would have good gifts and red x's all over it. The blonde grabbed his red sharpie and marked off yet another shop. Blue eyes scanned the crumpled piece of paper and realized...

"NANI! There's only one more shop left! Aghhh!" Naruto all but yelled and earned him self some scarred looks from the elderly and small children. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry from all the stress or laugh at how stupid this was.

"Naruto-sensei?" asked a small voice from above him. Naruto tilted his head up to see three 12 year olds; his genin team #17.

The first Natsume Urasugi. Blonde hair to her shoulders with emerald green eyes and a leaf headband around her slim neck, she reminded Naruto of a mix between Sakura and Ino. Sweet but vicious, smart and sharp tonged and loved flowers. She stood there looking down at him while fiddling with a flower necklace with worry in her eyes.

To the right of her was Satoshi Rysaimo he was a bit taller with long black side bangs and in the back short spiky hair with colored blue tips and his head band over his forehead. His dull gray eyes held a passive look that matched very well with his pale skin. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow at the jounin. He was almost like a exact replica of Sasuke at his age, intelligent, moody and beautiful.

Finally to her right was Hiro Narumi. He stood shorter than both with medium sized fire red hair spiked out in every which way. He had eyes sharp purple and a Cheshire grin on lightly tanned skin with his leaf head band gleaming in the sunlight on his forehead. He was a very hyper and energetic little boy but most people disapproved of him and he did really have -if any- a lot of friends or family. He looked confusedly at Naruto, hands locked behind his head leaning on one foot, purple orbs filled with question.

"Ummm hi?" the kitsune said sheepishly right hand scratching behind his head.

"Naruto-sensei what exactly are you doing?" ashed Natsume still playing with her necklace.

"Better yet, what are you three doing here, at the market, you know, _together_?" questioned the blonde while standing up to his tall stature. He knew his students didn't get along on what you would call "friendly terms".

Hiro perked up and answered in a happy voice. "Well you see we're out shopping!" he smiled brightly and Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers.

"For weapons, you dobe." Shot Satoshi towards the red head. Naruto made an "o" shape with his mouth as Hiro glared at Satoshi.

"Stop called me that Teme!" Hiro was about to run over to the black haired boy but Natsume hit him over the head first.

"Don't insult Satoshi-kun, Hiro!" she barked at the red head who was nursing the wound on his bruised skull.

"Settle down!" they all stopped at the sound of their sensei's raised voice. "Good." Naruto smiled as they stared at him once again.

"You never answered the question Naruto-sensei, what are you doing anyway?" said Natsume, hands finally at her side.

"Oh yeah. You all remember Uchiha Sasuke?" three nods and he continued on "So today is his birthday and I have no idea what to get him." Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit so his cheeks turned pink.

An extremely loud squeal was heard as Natsume grabbed Naruto's right arm, mouth going off at 130 mph. "OMG! Naruto-sensei that is soo CUTE! I can't believe this! OMG! I'll do anything, ANYTHING in my power to help you in your quest of lov-I mean for the perfect gift! And I'm sure Hiro and and Satoshi-kun are more than willing to help! _RIGHT?_" She turned to the boys in her cell with fire burning in her eyes that kinda said 'Help, or I'll rip apart your flesh and devour your soul.'

Satoshi and Hiro shivered, neither of them was stupid enough to get in the way of a raging fan-girl. Natsume began to drag an eye bulging Naruto down the street shouting random words, with Satoshi and Hiro in toe.

"She scares me sometimes." whispered the purple eyed boy so Natsume wouldn't hear. Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, just think she hangs off my arm all day." he whispered back chills still running down his spine.

-Somewhere in Konoha Market-

"So Naruto-sensei, for starters what did Sasuke-san get you for your birthday?" the blonde haired girl asked while walking beside her sensei, now calmed down a bit.

"Hmm Oh yeah! He got me this cute fox plushie! And also" he stuck a hand into his other pocket and a small jingling sound was heard and he pulled out a set of keys. "and this fox key chain! What can I say he knows I l like foxes!" Naruto's cheeks flushed pink and smiled at the thought of Sasuke know what he likes.

Natsume once again squealed and latched herself to his left arm this time. She started to talk like she was being timed about "who cute" this was or "OMG" and crap. Naruto stayed silent as he let his student drag him from store to store, listening to her insisting on how the next shop will have that special gift.

And this is how the rest of team 17 spent their day, though most of them we're against it.

-5 ½ Hours Later-

"Yes a bench!" screamed Hiro rushing over to the fairly made wooden bench like a pirate to rum, with Satoshi walking behind him tired as well.

Both boys sat down on their new found sanctuary as Naruto just stumbled to the ground back leaning against a wooded fence. Natsume quickly paced over to them pouting with her sleeved arms crossed over her almost flat chest.

"Awe are you guys taking a break already?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

The blonde whisker boy snapped his head up towards her with wide blue eyes that said 'are you serious women!' kinda way. He glanced at the rest of his team on the bench, his eyes softened and a small smile slipped over his face. Hiro -who probably passed out when he sat down- was sleeping like a baby with his head tilted to the right resting on Satoshi's shoulder. And the gray eyed boy, who was also asleep, lightly had his head rested on Hiro's soft red hair.

"_I wonder if that could ever be me and Sasuke..." _he though with hope.

Natsume looked over at her "fallen" teammates and stopped pouting. Naruto turned toward the blonde headed girl and said in a soft voice "I think that's enough shopping OK Natsume? I got him some gifts so why don't you go home for dinner while I drop these to off at Satoshi's alright?"

She nodded and waved good bye. "Oh and also Naruto-sensei, good luck declaring you love to Uchiha-san!" she whispered to him in a cheery voice.

Naruto started to gap like a fish as she ran off into the crowd of busy people -mostly fan-girls-. _"I guess girls really are a lot better at this Love stuff, huh?" _he mentally questioned himself as he picked up the two boys and started off towards Satoshi's lone apartment. Why should he have to make two trips right? They seemed comfortable before together.

-In Front of the Uchiha Manor-

**RING RING**

**RING RING RING**

**RING RING RING KNOCK **

**RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGKNOCKKNOCK!**

Finally -to Naruto's relief- the door slammed open to revile an extremely P.O.ed Sasuke Uchiha standing in black non-jeans and a tight white mussel shirt with his fist raised.

"Would you people LEAVE. ME. THE. HELL, ALO-h Naruto?" Sasuke started to scream stopping as he realized that it wasn't one of his fan-girls with chocolate -which he hated- and declarations of love but his blonde best friend.

"Well hello to you to birthday boy!"grinned the kitsune as he invited himself in carrying two gifts crudely wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper in hand. Sasuke shut the door and turned to the blue eye boy who was currently staring at his trash can that was indeed filled with an enormous amount of fan-girl presents.

"They just don't understand that I'm not interested." he scoffed glaring at them as if to make them spontaneously combust into flames. Naruto only turned and gave his friend a foxy grin and pointed his right pointer finger in the air.

"Well I got you three presents! Each better than the last!" he handed the first of two to him and watched as Sasuke pealed off the wrapping paper off neatly. He gave Naruto a weird look.

"A Linkin Park CD?" he asked looking at the case throughly and the jonin only nodded and shoved the other, even more badly wrapped than the first, into his hands.

Sasuke put the CD on his counter top along with the wrapping paper and started on the next. Taking his sweet time to undo it again. Inside he found a plushie of a dark blue wolf with a collar that said _'Avenger'_. The Uchiha smiled a bit and laughed as he set it a side next to the CD. Turning again to Naruto with a smile and a cocky look.

"So where's number 3, Mr. I-can't-count?" he asked with a small laugh.

"First off I can very well count thank you! And well see the CD was because your totally emo and you need some emo music. The wolf was because it reminded me so much of you I couldn't just not get it for you. And the last and absolutely Perfect Present, I couldn't exactly fit in a box 'cause if I did I wouldn't be her right now! So close your eyes and let me get it for you. Kay'?" Naruto grinned shaking his head up and down eyes closed in that famous face of his. The raven haired newly 19 year old merely sighed and closed his black eyes as told.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a pair of warm lips meet his own. The ANBU captain was indeed surprised but all but short of happy. His arms shot around the blonde's waist pulling him closer and Naruto pulled somewhat shaky hands around his neck.

Sasuke lightly traced Naruto's bottom lip with his toung asking for permission. If the jounin had any doubts or intentions of stopping they flew out the window there as he eagerly spread apart his lips welcoming the hot toung. Sasuke quickly removed the kitsune's zip up jacket and threw it across the floor and stared to work with his hands. There was a war of mouths and a sharing of saliva but in the end Sasuke won as he pinned the smaller blonde against the wall ravishing his mouth and hands slowly making there way from perk pink nipples to in his pants.

Naruto finally pulled away gasping for air, fingers still locked in thick raven hair as Sasuke started attacking his neck leaving love bits all over. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke reached his nipples and hands got extremely close to the hem of his pants. Tracing his toung up to the blonde's ear sucking on the lobe, listening to the harsh pants and moans of his former teammate.

"Love? Can I have something else for my birthday too, dobe?" he asked in a sexy sly voice as mouth released Naruto's ear and connected for heads with him.

"Ahh Teme-koi. W-what else c-c-could you possible wa-want!" Naruto tried to keep a steady voice as Sasuke's groping hands found his ass.

"You." he answered and he heatedly crushed his lips on Naruto's open ones, while leading the blond unknowing to his bedroom and about a weeks worth of limping.

* * *

Hoped you liked! Please review and tell me! 

Ichigo >:3


End file.
